


Valentine Disaster

by AAFics



Series: A&A Roleplay - Turned - Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAFics/pseuds/AAFics
Summary: The Winchesters' and Adam's and Nick's Valentine's day plans don't go as planned at all.





	Valentine Disaster

Dean yawned, strutting around the bunker in his bathrobe, occasionally sipping his coffee. He was going down to the garage… Baby needed washing, he decided.

 

“Be careful, Dean,” Adam suddenly said as he passed Dean, drinking a glass of water, some feathers in his hair.

 

“Seriously, Adam? The feather that important? Do you really have to proclaim you just got laid?” Dean deadpanned, ignoring the mysterious warning and going to the garage.

 

Castiel ran his fingers through his right wing pulling loose feathers as he did before carefully weaving the feathers into the nest he was building around him within his mate's Baby. The angel smiled as he worked the loose feathers from his wing humming along with the mix tape Dean had made him that the angel had playing through the garage. 

 

Castiel stiffened slightly giving a low warning rumble as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward the garage. A sniff told him it was just his mate though so the angel went back to humming and working out loose feathers.

 

Dean just sighed and patted Baby, not realizing that someone was inside, before he turned on the water tap and started spraying the car.

 

Castiel give a rumble at sudden spray of water. He didn't like this change in his outer nest. Not at all.

 

Rubbing the dirt of every inch of the car, Dean didn’t even notice the growl until he went to clean the interior.

 

He opened the door….

 

Castiel hissed at the intuition into his inner nest as a whole wall of the nest fell out of the car door. The angel growled in anger glaring at his mate's actions.

 

Dean squawked, surprised and confused at the sudden wall of black feathers that fell out. “What the--Cas?!?!?!” 

 

The angel growled louder before huffing a breath out his nose like a snorting dragon. “Hello Dean.”

 

“Cas, what… what the hell is this?!” Dean exclaimed, gesturing at all the feathers. “And in Baby?!” 

 

“It is my nest. Please burn those.” The angel said gesturing to the pile of feathers at Dean's feet. “And stop with the water I don't like it.”

 

“Your… Cas, you have a perfectly good bedroom. We have a perfectly good bedroom, why… why…” 

 

“I don't like the bedroom. I like here.” Castiel said softly as he went back to removing loose feathers.

 

“Oh, God,” Dean groaned. 

 

…..

 

Sam scrunched up his nose. Something smells sweet… and was tickling his face…. he sneezed. 

 

Gabriel turned slightly and pulled the golden feather from his mate's face with a sheepish grin adding the feather to the growing nest around them.

 

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Sam immediately scrambled to sit when he realized there was golden… feathers? Golden feathers. He turned to look at Gabriel. “...Gabe?” 

 

Gabriel blinked at him and smiled. “Morning Samshine.” The archangel chirped working on removing the loose feathers from his left smallest wing.

 

“What… why…” Sam gaped. “Are you shedding?!” 

 

“No.. I'm molting Samshine.” Gabriel said as he weaves feathers into the nest wall.

 

“...angels molt?” Sam asked in wonder before looking around. “And nest?”

 

“Of course we do.” Gabriel said softly. “Where do you think the idea of birds came from?”

 

“...I don’t know, but… how am I supposed to go out?” Sam asked, wide-eyed.

 

“Raphael wanted to make lots of little angels but Dad said we had enough angels so Raph made bi...birds… OUT… out… no… stay here… safe here….”

 

“Calm down Gabe, calm down,” Sam immediately petted the little archangel. “Not going out. No. I just… human bodily function, Gabe…” he said before his phone rang on the bedside table. “...and my phone.” 

 

Gabriel huffed slightly leaning into the petting with a pur. “Scent… you. So you stay safe.. then you take care of human needs but come back… promise…” The archangel purred.

 

“Yeah, I promise,” Sam said, hands itching to grab the ringing phone. 

 

Gabriel hummed softly placing small golden feathers into Sam's hair. “Safe… now… don't lose them. They carry my scent. Mark you as mine.” 

 

Sam sighed and got off the bed, taking his now silent phone and going for the kitchen.

 

“Adam?” Sam blinked, seeing the silver-bluish feathers on his little brother’s head. “...Michael too?”

 

“Eh, I’m used to it,” Adam said, sipping his tea, “Cage.”

 

The tall hunter winced the reminder before picking up his phone as it rang again. “Hello? ...oh, Nick?” 

 

Adam snorted. “Must be Lucifer.” 

 

….

 

Castiel looked at Dean. “Are you coming in?” 

 

“Uh… maybe… no,” Dean said, walking away smelling of smoke, finished with burning the feathers. 

 

“But….. you…. You don't love me anymore… I was just a…. A fling….” The angel cried out tears raining down his cheeks. “I bad… bad mate… bad mate.. no good… hellspawn…”

 

“No, no! I meant… I didn’t want to ruin your nest, Cas, I love you!” Dean immediately said. 

 

“Y...you do… then… join me… I good mate… make good nest for mate…” Castiel said patting the nest of feathers. 

 

Reluctantly, Dean climbed in the backseat an sat with Cas in the feathers. 

 

Castiel sniffed as he rubbed his wings all over Dean not liking the smoky smell on his mate. “Mine… My mate… Mine..”

 

Dean just sat there, bewildered at the actions but shutting up.

 

….

 

“Lucifer has glitter wings,” Sam snorted in amusement before a door slammed open.

 

“Adam!” Michael cried out, running and leaving a feather trail to hug his human protectively, glaring and growling at Sam. “My human. Mine.” 

 

“Yup… all yours….” Sam said softly. “I just want coffee and food… and oh shit… they won't fight over us will they? I mean Gabe seems pretty aware but….”

 

“They will,” Adam sighed. “Lucifer and Mike did.”

 

Michael growled at the mention of Lucifer.

 

“Oh… that would be bad… we gotta keep them apart…” Sam said. 

 

“As long as we’re not in the room, I think it’s okay,” Adam said, petting Michael, who purred. “You want more tea leaves?”

 

The archangel chirped happily, fluffing his feathers, causing more to fall off.

 

“Okay… then…. How long does this last and what do we do with them?” Sam asked pointing to the fallen feathers.

 

“Don’t touch the feathers other than your angel’s… and I’m not sure. My experience was in the Cage, remember? Not sure with the time there.” 

 

“Okay then…. Food and water…. And yeah… I better get back to Gabe… oh candy.. just in case…” Sam said getting everything he could think of to take back to his and Gabe's room.

 

“Yeah, get some,” Adam said and yawned. 

 

“Human wants to sleep,” Michael said, blinking before he flew away with Adam, leaving a pile of feathers.

 

Sam just blinked and gathered everything he had together and making his way back to Gabriel.

 

….

 

Dean gulped. “Cas… I need the bathroom.”

 

“Bathroom…” The angel rumbled as he tucked feathers into his mate's hair. “You leave…”

 

“I’ll come back. Can you move this to the bedroom, by the way?” Dean pleaded once more. 

 

“Promise come back…” Castiel said tucking more feathers into Dean's hair. “Like here… safe here… no in other's territories here…”

 

“...Okay,” Dean sighed, then climbed out of the car. “I’ll come back.” 

 

“Hurry..” Castiel said going back to removing loose feathers.

 

….

 

“Sam,” Dean knocked urgently at Sam’s door. “Sam!!! I need your help!!” 

 

A low growl echoed from within.

 

“Uh…” Dean knitted his eyebrows. “...Gabe…?” 

 

The growl got louder. 

 

Beaten by his curiosity, Dean opened the door.

 

Gabriel growled as he watched the door open. Intruder. Not mate. The Messenger's eyes glowed gold. Intruder must be neutralized. His blade dropped into his hand as his wings raised an a last warning. If whoever it was acrossed to close to his inner nest he would kill them. 

 

“Dean, back away, slowly,” Sam said from behind Dean, noticing the hostile behavior.

 

The older hunter’s eyes widened as he backed away slowly, letting Sam and his handful of... what was that, food? Sweets? Water? Inside.

 

Gabriel growled. Mate. Protect mate. The archangel flew between the two hunters.

 

Dean yelped and scrambled backwards before going for his life at the threat of an angry archangel.

 

“Gabe… it’s okay, I’m fine…” Sam softly said.

 

“Mine.. mate.. protect…” Gabriel rumbled out watching Dean but not moving toward the older hunter.

 

Sam sighed as he placed the food on the bed. “Let’s hope Cas isn’t that jealous,” he muttered. 

 

“Cassie isn't going to let him leave their nest… after this…” Gabriel said softly blinking at Sam. “We need to sit you all down and explain about nesting and molting… don't we?”

 

“Adam got a crash course from Michael, but yeah, we do. I got a call from Nick saying he couldn’t handle Lucifer and his pink glitter feathers.”

 

Gabriel threw his head back laughing at that. “He will have to..” The archangel went sollum suddenly. “Unless he rejects Luc… I hope he doesn't… Luc… won't take that well…”

 

“Y’know,” Sam said, “I wanted to celebrate Valentine’s normally, dinner date and all, but…” he shrugged. 

 

“We can… after… it might be late.. but we can…”

 

Sam laughed. “Yeah. Plus there’ll be discounts all over for chocolate and sweets if you want any…” 

 

“Really! Sounds awesome Sammy.” Gabriel said as the archangel twisted to reach a feather that was bent close to his back.

 

“Let me,” San said, taking hold of the feather.

 

….

 

“Lucifer--!!” Nick hissed when they suddenly appear in one of the bunker’s rooms with a burst if feathers…. Nick’s room while he was there. “What are you doing?!”

 

The archangel just hissed back as he sat on the bed and started making a nest. 

 

Nick dialed a number. “Hi, Sam. How normal is it for archangels to be… murderous?”

 

“Nick… Ahhh… your archangel… it's normal...hehehe… a really though what happened?”

 

“We’re in the bunker,” Nick deadpanned. “And I don’t know if you’ll believe this but he’s been both grumpy and horny all day. And shedding. Now he’s… making something.”

 

“Molting!!!” Lucifer screeched.

 

“Yeah I think all the angel's are nesting and molting. So just stay with him and if you have to leave let him scent mark you.”

 

“Is that the feathers in hair thing?” Nick sighed as Lucifer pulled him by his hand to the nest. “Ow, Luce.” 

 

“Yeah it is. Talk to him Nick and good luck and have fun. Hehehe…” 

 

“I’m gonna die. My balls are going to fall off by tomorrow, if he keeps up,” Nick grumbled.

 

Lucifer made a choking sound. “No,” he hissed before he looked at the phone and grabbed it in a fit of jealousy. “Who is this? Stop stealing my human’s attention or I will skin you alive.” 

 

“Hello Luc… been there done that… don't want a repeat.. bye now…”

 

Lucifer blinked as Sam hung up, but shrugged and pulled a grumbling Nick under his biggest right wing.

 

…..

 

Castiel rumbled out wondering where his mate was.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean panted. “Why are everyone so murderous today…?”

 

Castiel hissed. “Mine.. you mine…” The angel went still sniffing Dean. “Gabriel… you went to Gabriel… you… why? You said you love me..” Castiel whimpered blinking at Dean with tears in his eyes.

 

“I do love you!” Dean exclaimed. “I just… I looked for Sam, and Gabriel started attacking me.” 

 

“You… went looking for Sam… you went in another angel's nest… you are lucky he didn't kill you.”

 

“He nearly did,” Dean whispered fearfully, shivering at the reminder of those golden eyes. 

 

“Stay here… safe here…” Castiel said softly. “Help please.”

 

“Help with what?” 

 

“My wings… I can't reach the rest. The ones by my back.” The angel answered still trying the reach the now itching feathers.

 

Dean smiled. “Face the other way, Cas, lemme help.” 

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” Castiel said turning. “Thank you.” 

 

“Y’know,” Dean said, “After going to Sam, I went to find Adam…” 

 

“Dean do you have a bigger death wish then I thought…” 

 

Dean shuddered. “I didn’t know everyone would be so murderous today. Michael was this close to smiting me.” 

 

“Oh Dean…” Castiel said softly wrapping his wings around his hunter.

 

“And I didn’t know Adam tops,” Dean’s face turned green.

 

“I didn't need to know that… but maybe it is a control thing.. Michael has always been in charge..” The angel muttered lowly.

 

“I also didn’t need to know that,” Dean whispered. “But… I saw, and…. Oh God. Nope. Not thinking about it. By the way, I found some of these?” He lifted a small, messy, hot pink, glittery, downy feather. 

 

Castiel hissed at the sight. “Burn them… and stop picking feathers up. Those are… Lucifer's.” The angel said.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Wait, Satan’s here?!” 

 

“By those I'd say yes.” Castiel said.

 

“Oh God,” Dean whispered. “They’re going to have a death match over Sammy, aren’t they…” 

 

“What?!?”

 

“Lucifer and Gabriel?” Dean asked. 

 

“Why would they fight over Sam… Gabriel has claimed him and Lucifer has Nick.” 

 

“Oh,” Dean blinked. “Nick… okay. That’s kinda surprising but okay. He’s here too, then?”

 

“No angel will leave their mate unprotected.”

 

“I see…”

 

….

 

Nick wiggled out from under Lucifer as the latter slept, going out to walk to the bathroom. “Yeah, Happy Valentines,” he grumbled. 

 

“Yeah this wasn't my plans either.” Sam called as he left the bathroom.

 

“So… what exactly is this?” Nick sighed. “Molting… nesting… why?” 

 

“I don't know any more than you do. Sorry man. I think Gabe is going to explain everything afterwards though.”

 

“And well… at least… how long?” 

 

“Depends on how fast they molt. Gabriel's just finished his smallest wing set. So… it could be a while yet.”

 

“Oh,” Nick blinked. “Luce’s pretty fast; he’s going on his middle ones now. Nearly done with them.” 

 

“Lucky you. Gabriel is….  picky…” 

 

“...picky?” Nick questioned before his door opened to reveal Lucifer, glowering, his wings trailing behind him.

 

“He…” Sam said before backing up toward his own room. “Later Nick.”

 

Lucifer glared at Sam before he pinned Sam to the nearest wall. “That’s my human.” 

 

“Luce,” Nick said in warning. 

 

“Yeah… he's yours. I was just talking to him he asked me a few questions. That's all.” Sam said softly fighting back shivers as memories of the Cage rose in his mind.

 

“Luce!!” Nick barked as Lucifer reluctantly backed off and wrapped his wings around Nick. 

 

The Morningstar sniffled. “I made you mad…. Bad angel…”

 

Sam just looked at Nick and left quickly.

 

Nick just sighed and went to the bathroom anyway, leaving Lucifer sitting in front of the bathroom door whining and whimpering. 

 

“Humans… they don't know anything. Luc.. it's okay brother. Come on now let's get you back in your nest.” Raphael said softly having just flown into the bunker to find Lucifer.

 

“But… but… my mate… made him mad…” Lucifer whimpered. 

 

“Your mate is an idiot. I will talk to him. Just lay down and clam down.” Raphael said softly.

 

“Okay…” Lucifer sniffled and slowly walked back to his room. 

 

Raphael stood and waited for the human in the bathroom to come out his arms crossed over his chest.

 

After a while, Nick opened the door and nearly jumped when he saw the angel. 

 

“Hello Nicki.” Raphael said softly his tone cold.

 

“Raphael,” Nick greeted. “Hi. What is it?” 

 

“You better get in there and tell Luc your not mad at him and he isn't a bad mate before he rips feather out instead of molting them.”

 

“Wh-- I’m just--” Nick blinked. “Holy shit. But he’s not that sensitive… is he?” 

 

“Right now? Yes. He is nesting. Proving he can provide and protect you so you will agree to fledglings.”

 

Nick blanched. “Fledglings… children?! We can have children?! He’s… he’s what…?” 

 

“Clam down. You are human. Fledglings are not possible within Dad's say, so... It is all instinct.”

 

“Oh,” Nick said, not knowing to feel relieved or not. “Oh. I see. Okay. Okay, wow. Okay. So… I’ll go in there and… tell him…” 

 

“Tell him you still love him and you aren't mad. Right now he thinks he is a bad mate.”

 

“Okay. I’ll get in there an--” Nick jumped when the door slammed open to Lucifer, eyes red and trembling. “Oh God. Luce?”

 

Lucifer whined and hugged Nick, crying. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… are you picking Raph…?”

 

“Oh Father NO. NO.” Raphael said and flew.

 

“I’m not!!” Nick squawked. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t know… come on, let’s get you back in the room, okay?”

 

…..

 

Gabriel sniffed at Sam. “You smell like Luc…” The archangel said softly as he blinked at Sam.

 

“He attacked me. I was talking to Nick,” Sam said, still panting in horror. “I was out of the bathroom, I met Nick, and then Lucifer just…”

 

“He what!?” Gabriel growled lowly standing his wings raised in anger his glowing.

 

“No!! No, it’s fine. I think he just saw me and Nick and got jealous, calm down…” Sam rambled, fearing for a repeat of Elysian Hotel. 

 

Gabriel huffed out a breath and sat back down his eyes closed. “Luc needs to mate that boy before he causes a fight that gets someone hurt.”

 

“You mean they hasn’t mated yet?!” Sam said in surprise. “Seriously? I thought...they lived together already!” 

 

“No they haven't which is the problem. Luc is trying to prove his worth to Nick.” Gabriel said shaking his head as he worked on his right middle wing.

 

Sam huffed disbelievingly. “That’s ridiculous. One would thought they’re as domestic as Michael and Adam…” 

 

“It is.. but until Nick says he wants Luc things are going to be…. What is that saying? Something about eggshells..” Gabriel said.

 

“...so Nick has to tell Lucifer he wants him; not the other way around?” Sam said, knitting his eyebrows. He thought Lucifer was as confident as could be?

 

“Yes… angels need permission..” 

 

“Why don’t Lucifer ask if Nick wants him?” Sam tilted his head. 

 

“Fear.. of rejection. Cassie is just as bad… well almost he just think no one wants him…”

 

“Damn,” Sam sighed. “They need to get their shit together, huh?” 

 

Gabriel chuckled lowly. “Yeah.. but… I understand why they fear rejection so bad.”

 

Sam blinked. “Gabe… you know I love you, right?” 

 

The Messenger shrugged. “I don't see why… I am I'm just a tool.” 

 

“Hey… don’t say that,” Sam gently said, “You’re you. That’s why I love you; because it’s you.” 

 

“Sorry… just used to being used..” Gabriel said softly nuzzling his head into Sam. “I love ya too Samshine.”

 

…..

 

“God, Lucifer, why didn’t you tell me about the… molting and nesting thing?” Nick sighed, placing the crying devil on his bed. “Is this a way for you to tell me you want me…?”

 

The Morningstar just whimpered hiding in his mass of wings.

 

Nick made a face. “Luce.”

 

“I… I… who told you?!” Lucifer suddenly growled.

 

“Raphael did.”

 

Lucifer hissed. “Raph…” he growled, heading out the door, leaving a shocked Nick on the bed. 

 

… 

 

Raphael sat with Chuck. “Really… at the same time… did you set this up…”

 

“No. It just happened…” Chuck replied softly.

 

“Whatever Dad.” Raphael said. 

 

“RAPHAEL!!!” Lucifer’s booming voice sounded as he angrily walked towards the Healer. 

 

“What? Luc? Why are you here? You should be with Nick.” Raphael asked turning to Lucifer in surprise.

 

“You told Nick I… him…” Lucifer sniffled before bursting into tears. 

 

“I told Nick to talk to you.” Raphael said softly wrapping Lucifer in his arms and wings. “What is wrong Brother?” 

 

“He asked me if this is ‘my way of telling him I want him’!!” Lucifer wailed. “Why did you tell him?!” 

 

“I didn't… I told him you were molting and nesting.”

 

“But he--he said-- oh. Oh,” Lucifer whispered. “...I’m wrong, am I? Am I? Again… I just… but what if he doesn’t want me?!” He wailed again.

 

“Oh for Dad's sake.. talk to him. Both of you talk to each other before I… tie you together by your ankles.” Raphael said exasperated. 

 

Lucifer whimpered. “But… but…” 

 

“Luc… it will be fine. Just talk to the boy.” Chuck said softly with a smile.

 

The Morningstar made a whining sound before he flopped on the ground, covering himself with his wings. “I… I… he probably doesn’t want me… I left him… I left… bad… bad…” 

 

“Luc… come on bro… he wants you… just explain it to him. He's completely confused right now. They all are. I think Adam is the only one with a clue.” Raphael said softly.

 

“Adam… I fought Mike in the Cage because it was so small and we molted together…” Lucifer hissed before sniffling. “Bad…” 

 

“Hey… stop that. Your not bad. Talk to Nick he loves you.” Raphael said softly.

 

“...okay…” Lucifer sniffled, getting up and flying away, leaving a pile of feathers on the floor. 

 

….

 

Castiel hummed as Dean worked the rest of his loose feathers out. “Hmmm…. Feels good…”

 

Dean grinned despite his tired hands. “Good? You like that?” he said, playfully massaging the wings. 

 

Castiel purred in happiness. “Yes… more…”

 

A knock sounded on the car door, Lucifer’s nervous scent wafting in the air. 

 

Castiel growled lowly at the interception. “Lucifer … what is it?”

 

“Cas… how did you know Dean loves you?” Lucifer asked, fidgeting, not daring to open the car door. 

 

“His soul called to me.” Castiel said softly. 

 

“Oh,” Lucifer answered. “Oh. Okay. ...do you think I should confess…?” 

 

“To Nick… yes…” 

 

“What if he…” Lucifer’s voice caught.

 

“Luce?” Nick called from the garage door, arms crossed. “I followed the pink.” 

 

Castiel growled louder. 

 

Lucifer squawked before going to Nick. “Uh… uh… can we go back?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Nick frowned in confusion before they both disappeared.

 

Dean chuckled. “They’re disasters.” 

 

“Yes…. Now where were we…” The angel said looking at his hunter.

 

…..

 

“So Raph… Fledglings or no fledglings…” Chuck asked looking at The Healer.

 

“Your asking me…” Raphael exclaimed.

 

“Well yes…” 

 

“I don't know….”

 

…. 

 

“Lucifer, you gotta talk. What’s up?” Nick sighed.

 

“I.. I… you’re right…” Lucifer whimpered fearfully. “I… I love….  You….”

 

“...Okay, and?”

 

“Why are you not surprised!!!” Lucifer screeched. “What kind of response is that!!!”

 

Nick blinked. “I mean, I knew…? I thought you know…? I thought… I mean… I said I love you a long time ago?”

 

Lucifer blinked. “What.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I… oh,” Lucifer said in a small voice. “Oh.”

 

….

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam the hunter was fast asleep in the nest beside him. With a sigh The Messenger laid down beside his hunter as other three wings could wait. 

 

Suddenly, some…. Questionable… noises was heard through the walls. Something along the lines of… Gabriel’s eye twitched as he heard the muffled “Yes, Nick!! There!!” and “Ah, Luce~!”

 

“What the fuck,” Sam’s eyes snapped open. 

 

Gabriel groaned. “Want to drown them out…” The archangel said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Wh--” Sam blinked before smirking. “Sure…” 

 

….

 

Castiel looked up at the nosie…. “Oh Father..”

 

“God, I want to sleep…” Dean groaned. “I’ve seen Adam and Mike, I don’t need to hear this shit!” 

 

Castiel looked at Dean and wrapped his wings around the hunter. “Sleep..” The angel said softly sending Dean to sleep.

 

….

 

“...Seriously, what the actual fuck…” Adam hissed. He’s tired, fuck, and what’s with the noises?!

 

Michael blinked before he got up. “Sleep, Adam.”

 

….

 

Loud knocks sounded at Sam and Gabriel’s door. “CAN YOU NOT SHUT UP?!” Michael screeched. 

 

Gabriel froze… “Sorry bro….” 

 

“I’d apologize, but I need to be angry at Lucifer as well. Ugh. The images… ugh.” 

 

“Well...he did start it…” 

 

Michael huffed before he walked away. 

 

Gabriel looked at Sam and bust out laughing.

 

Sam laughed as well.

 

A muffled screech sounded. “GO AWAY, MICHAEL!!”

 

“I-- uh, we’ll keep it down. We will.”

 

Angry noises from Lucifer.

 

“We will.”

 

….

 

Castiel sighed as the noises stopped. The angel was going to give his elder brothers a telling off for all the racket.

 

“Oh, good,” Dean sighed sleepily.

 

“Hmmm….” Castiel hummed softly. “Get some more sleep.”

 

….

 

“Who told Lucifer he should mate Nick then and there?!” Michael hissed in his room, not liking that he saw Lucifer and Nick like that.

 

Adam sighed and patted Michael’s wings. “We’ll go on a proper Valentine date later.” 

 

….

 

Gabriel curled up beside Sam. “Samshine… I love you…”

 

“I love you too,” Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. 

 

“After my molt we should try Valentine's day your way… with the dinner and stuff.”

 

“Yeah…” Sam sighed. “That was an eventful Valentine’s.” 

 

“Hmmm….” Gabriel said softly as he worked on the loose feathers on his left biggest wing.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said, massaging Gabriel’s wings. 

 

…. AFTER MOLT…. [okay lol]

 

It was a few days after that Sam found Adam sprawled on the couch, face down, without a feather in sight. 

 

Adam looked up when he heard the steps “...no feathers on you. Molt done?”

 

Sam sighed. “Yeah… that was… intense.” 

 

“You have no idea. Thank Chuck you weren’t there in the Cage, honestly. This one is so much better.” Adam winced at the reminder of the two oldest archangels having to share a nest in the vicinity.

 

“Hey,” Nick emerged to the living room and sat on the floor. He huffed tiredly. “Those were some nice few days, don’t you think?” he sarcastically said before laying back, head to the couch.

 

“Yeah they weren't to bad. What took you guys so long.” Dean said as he walked into the room.

 

“What do you mean by so long?” Nick narrowed his eyes at Dean. 

 

Adam raised his head. “You son of a bitch! Your angel has like, two wings not six!” 

 

“Yup.” Dean said popping the P. “So I made lunch if you want it.” 

 

Sam just huffed and glared at Dean. “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch!” Dean grinned.

 

“What food?” Nick said, looking at Dean, half-annoyed.

 

Adam looked around. “Where’s Gabe and Luce? They’re usually around...”

 

Nick sighed. “Sleeping. Lucifer is definitely enjoying his retirement from Hell.” 

 

“Candy run. After Valentine's day sales.” Sam said.

 

“Burgers.” Dean said.

 

“Burgers?” Adam scoffed.

 

“And your angel?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

 

Adam grinned proudly. “He has a Heaven to lead,” he said, earning a scoff from Nick.

 

“Whatever guys. I am gonna eat.” Dean said leaving.

 

Sam stood. “Me too. Your burgers are good.”

 

Nick shrugged. “I mean, it’s better than getting food again.”

 

“Can someone get me one? I think I can’t get up.” Adam flopped his face back on the couch.

 

The other non-hunter scoffed. “Hell no,” Nick said, taking one. “So can anyone explain what the fuck happened?”

 

“Molting and nesting. Angels do that once in… a decade? Maybe?” Adam sighed to the couch. 

 

Dean shook his head and grabbed Adam a burger. “Here bro. And we know that well not the decade thing… but that doesn't explain much.”

 

“Gabe's gonna explain when he gets back.” Sam said.

 

“Get back soon, Gabe! I’m still not an angel,” Adam said, taking the burger. “Thanks.” 

 

….

 

Gabriel snapped his cartload of candy into his and Sam's room before flying for Heaven. “Mikey… Hey Mikey.”

 

“Hmm?” Michael answered, raising his head from the papers, tilting his head. “What is it, Gabriel?” 

 

“Come on bro. We got to explain this whole thing to our mates.” Gabriel said chuckling at the posted note stuck on Michael's forehead.

 

Michael blinked. “I did, some time ago, in the Cage… why are you laughing?”

 

“Yeah.. Adam is the most informed. We got to tell the rest.” Gabriel said not telling Michael about the note. Wanting to see how long it would stay there.

 

“Why are you laughing?” The Viceroy of Heaven repeated, frowning, unamused.

 

“You have cress lines from your desk.” Gabriel said. “Now come on.”

 

“....Okay,” Michael tilted his head and got up, sighing. “I could take a break, I suppose.” 

 

Gabriel walked behind his brother as they left the office snickering.

 

Michael flew to the bunker swiftly, followed by Gabriel, landing near his mate. “Hello.”

 

Adam looked up from his burger. “Hey, Mik--” he choked on the burger trying not to laugh.

 

Gabriel glared at Adam making ‘Shh’ movements.

 

The oldest archangel blinked before touching Adam’s back, helping him with the choking with his grace. “Are you okay? Do not talk while you eat.”

 

Adam gasped for breath. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

“So, gonna explain?” Nick asked as he filled his coffee cup. 

 

“Where's Luc and Cassie?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Here!!”  Lucifer exclaimed, shoving Gabriel to a bean bag that he just waved up.

 

“Ooff.. Hey bro.” Gabriel said as he landed.

 

Castiel walked in from the garage. “All clean…” 

 

“Clean?” Nick blinked before turning, sipping his coffee and nearly snorting at the sight of Michael.

 

Lucifer laughed when he saw Michael, but pointed at Gabriel to mask his laughter.

 

Adan just shrugged, snickering to the couch.

 

“So anyway… about this whole thing.. Angel's molt and nest. We molt about once every ten or so years. The nesting is a safe place to molt in… Ah… Luc…” Gabriel explained. 

 

“No molting in me,” Lucifer immediately said. “What?”

 

Gabriel chuckled lowly. “Can you explain the mate part… I didn't really pay attention to it… I mean I know the scent mark thing but that's like it.”

 

“Mate… well,” Lucifer sighed. “Well… it’s kind of like…” he paused, face red. “If by the time we molt we’ve found our mate, and is near their vicinity, it’s… hard to pull away. Basically you just…. Need. To know… uh… that… your mate…” he coughed.

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “A mate, if and when found, is the final piece of the puzzle that is a nest. But we as angels… we’re very big about consent. We need to know that they do want us. Love us back.”

 

“And about the lust, it depends,” Adam mimicked Michael’s flat tone of voice and the archangel frowned. “What? You said it like that. It’s funny.” a

 

“He is right and it is funny.” Sam said chuckling lightly. “Ok… so now that you have the final piece what happens?”

 

“We keep that final piece!!!” Lucifer yelled. 

 

Nick sighed. “You don’t have to yell.” 

 

“Besides that.” Sam said. 

 

“Well.. most angels have fledglings..” Castiel said softly biting his lip. Wings twitching nervously.

 

Adam blinked. “You said lust depends.”

 

“Of course, look at Raphael,” Michael sighed, facepalming. “What is this…?” he pulled a paper off his forehead and blushed bright red. “Who did this?!?!” 

 

Gabriel busted out laughing. “You did…”

 

“Sam snorted. “...ha...ha… What about Raphael?”

 

Michael hissed like a cat. “I would not put these words…!” 

 

Adam laughed. “Come on, it’s funny. Not me, though.”

 

“I did!!!” Lucifer laughed. “I put it on your desk, though.”

 

“Overheated Leftover?” Michael frowned.

 

“Makes sense… kind of. He works too much. Or is it a jab to his grace?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

 

“Both? Actually I put it on his mealbox,” Lucifer chuckled. “I know, angels, no need to eat, but still. We like eating. Molecules taste nice.”

 

Gabriel just laughed harder. “Oh man.. it's funnier because it wasn't planned.”

 

Adam chuckled. “So, back to fledglings,” he said.

 

“And Raphael.” Sam said.

 

Dean just sat down. “Really… this is… Wow.”

 

“Raph isn’t horny,” Lucifer bluntly said. “At all. He’s probably in the asexual spectrum.”

 

Michael nodded. “And there’s only two ends of a spectrum for us angels since there’s technically no gender. However, we do need opposite sex vessels to have fledglings…”

 

“That's good right… no surprises then.” Dean said.

 

Gabriel blinked. “Oh…. Yeah…”

 

“...I’m… not finished…” Michael fidgeted. “Except if the angel is highly fertile and is the receiving partner.” 

 

“Oh….” Dean said looking at Adam then away quickly. 

 

Sam blinked. “Well… that's interesting.”

 

“I knew about this part, Dean,” Adam huffed, “and Mike doesn’t count as a ‘highly fertile’, you ass.”

 

Michael nodded. He’s okay with that, both he and Adam are. However, he looked sharply at Gabriel.

 

“What?” The Messenger asked. 

 

“Are you pregnant????” Lucifer bluntly asked, earning a light smack to the head by Nick. “Ow.”

 

“You don’t just ask that,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. “Are you?” 

 

The Morningstar shook before blinking. “Do you want me to?” he winked, earning another light smack to the head.

 

“Ah… I don't think so…” Gabriel said chewing his lip. “Would it be bad?”

 

“I heard it hurts,” Lucifer piped up. “Ambriel told me.”

 

“Anyway, since it seems that none of us are highly fertile, ‘no surprises’, as Dean said.” Michael frowned. “...wait, how about Castiel?”

 

Castiel looked at Michael. “Fledglings are nice and I can't remember who… what is the word.. who on who…”

 

“DEAN DO YOU TOP?” Lucifer laughed, and this time so does Nick.

 

“It's not funny… no one will like any fledglings of mine…” Castiel sniffed looking at Dean.

 

The laughter immediately stopped.

 

“Of course we’ll like your fledgling,” Adam broke the silence. “And Dean definitely will. What is it, Cas?”

 

“You will… but my siblings won't they don't like me..” Castiel said. “Why is this bothering me..”

 

Sam stood and shoved Dean at Castiel. “Dude.. talk to him..”

 

“Cas,” Dean said once Sam broke him out of his stupor. “Hey. It’s okay; I’d love your fledgling… and your siblings are assholes, anyway,” he said, earning an annoyed ‘hey’ from Lucifer, which he ignored. 

 

Castiel nodded and hugged Dean. “I still don't know who on who… so.. maybe.. fledglings. Maybe not..”

 

“We didn’t actually fuck,” Dean said. “Like… not to that base yet.”

 

Adam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“....perhaps Castiel is a little more to the asexual spectrum,” Michael speculated. “Normally… during nesting season… we are very… active.”

 

“Oh..” Castiel said. “I don't understand that but okay.” 

 

Lucifer just nodded. “So, next question?” 

 

“What do we do if anyone ends up pregnant.” Sam asked. “Like is it like a normal pregnancy?”

 

“I… guess?” Michael looked at Lucifer.

 

Lucifer nodded. “Basically. A bit faster, though. And kid grows up fast.” 

 

“So like how fast is faster. 8 months instead of 9 or is it 6.”

 

“Around that?” Lucifer blinked. “7 ish? What you humans call a bit too early.” 

 

“Ok.. and.. nevermind we'll deal with it if it comes up.” Sam said sheepishly.

 

Gabriel chuckled. “That my Samshine got to know everything.”

 

“Is that it?” Michael asked, sitting near Adam. 

 

“I think so. Thanks guys.” Dean said.

 

Adam pecked Michael on the lips. “Thanks, Mike,” he said, and Michael beamed.

 

“Ew.” Lucifer looked at the display before looking back at Nick. “Nick~”

 

The man rolled his eyes, but pulled him in for a kiss anyway. “Hypocrite,” he hissed to Lucifer, who laughed.

 

Gabriel pulled Sam into the bean bag with him and snuggled up to his hunter. “Samshine.. Love you.”

 

Sam smiled and kissed him. “Love you too Gabe.”

 

Castiel hugged Dean. “Maybe next time we try for fledglings?”

 

“You want some? ..Okay,” Dean said. “So, proper Valentine’s?”

 

“Everything sweets are on discount right now. It would be good to go,” Nick sai9d. 

 

Adam just looked up at Michael who sighed in defeat. “...I will cancel my plans.”

 

“Your plans with papers, you mean,” Adam chuckled.

 

Sam chuckled. 

 

Gabriel perked up. “More candy. Let's go.”

 

They all went for the door, with Sam and Gabriel at the front, followed by Dean and Castiel, then Lucifer who piggybacked Nick and finally Adam who pulled a somewhat reluctant Michael out.

 

Four hours later Sam walked into his room to find the bed covered in candy. “GABRIEL!”


End file.
